


Masquerade

by Otaku_Lizard



Category: Gravity Falls, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha?Bill, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, BillDip, Bills pretty OOC, Bill’s parents are assholes, Dystopian society, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dipper, Omegaverse, Oppression, Slow Burn, Smut in chapter 10, a/b/o dynamics, also a lot of domestic fluff, sigma - Freeform, so are dipper’s tbh, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lizard/pseuds/Otaku_Lizard
Summary: In a world where dynamics are separated by class Dipper Pines, born from Alpha-Beta parents, presented as an Omega. A genetic mutation. A failure in their eyes.7 years after he, and by extension Mabel, were sent to live with their grunkles, 21 year old Dipper is feeling the pressure to mate. Especially with Mabel engaged and a certain persistent Alpha tailing him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save himself from the horror known as Gideon Gleeful, Dipper does some quick thinking and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, finally back after almost a year. Hopefully my writings improved. I’m excited for this Omegaverse story.

 Stanley and Stanford Pines were an unremarkable pair. They were elderly, unmated and low ranking. So when two fourteen year old twins, one alpha one omega, turned up on their doorstep they were more than a little surprised. Transitioning from an upperclass beta neighbourhood to a rundown omegan one had been jarring at first for the twins. Especially Mabel, being the only alpha in their new high school. However, living with their grunkles they learnt to thrive. Mabel learned to strive for equality. Dipper learned that his biology didn’t make him worthless.

The brunette groaned under his breath as an all too familiar white pompadour came through the door of the café. Dipper tried to pretend he didn’t notice and focused on drawing shapes in the coffee froth. “Why my marshmella! What a surprise, fancy seein’ you here!” The southner feigned surprise. “I work here.” Dipper ground out. Gideon smirked, leaning over the counter. “You’re comin’ up to 21 this year, aren’t cha?” The brunette shrugged, polishing a glass with more vigour than needed. He knew that with each year there was more pressure to bond, especially now Mabel was engaged to Mermando. “A little old for an unmated omega.” The southerner continued, “How about  I-“

”I said no Gideon.” Dipper huffed. “I don’t need to explain myself to you. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got a job to do.” With that he whisked away his order and set the drink on a blonde’s table. An alpha. He heard an irritated growl from behind, knowing this wouldn’t be over Dipper whipped out his pen and scrawled a note on a napkin, passing it to the blonde alpha.

_This guy’s a creep. Please play along as my Alpha.There’s a free coffee in it for you._

The blonde scribbled a reply.   _Only if I can have that coffee with you x_

Dipper flushed but nodded. Unexpected, but a lesser of the two evils. The alpha squared his chest “Hey Pinetree, is this guy bothering you?”

”Yeah, sorry Alpha. I’ve tried to get him to leave me alone but he won’t take the hint.” Gideon blanched. Dipper had to bite back a snicker. “Y-You’re mated?! Why didn’t you tell me? There’s no mark!” He spluttered.

”I-It’s recent, uh, very recent.” Dipper stammered, answering a little too quickly. ”Yes, I paid the dowery 2 days ago. We haven’t had time to _consummate_ our bond yet.” The blonde added. Gideon’s face flushed in anger. “How dare you! He was my dumpling!” Dipper cringed.

The Alpha growled. “Well he’s  _mine_ now.” The albino gritted his teeth and glared. “I’ll get you Dipper Pines! This won’t be the last you see of me!” He warned, before backing out of the café. Dipper let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked towards the alpha. “Thanks,” he smiled. “The names Bill. Bill Cipher.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

”You’re a good actor.” Dipper stirred his coffee absent mindedly.  Bill shrugged. “Meh, it pisses me off when Alphas don’t take no for an answer.” The brunette scoffed. “You’re an alpha.” Bill smiled bitterly. “It’s the least I could do.”

“Well thank you, you’re one of those decent ones.”

”No problem Pine Tree.”

”What’s with the nickname? My name tag says ‘Dipper’...”

”Your scent. It’s sweet like cinnamon and pine needles.” The brunette smiled into his coffe. Bill placed his empty cup on the tray, along with a couple coins in change. “Oh, you don’t have to...” Dipper trailed off.

”Honestly it’s fine. Say, I never got your surname.”

”Pines.”

Bill let out a soft chuckle. “See you round  _Pine tree_.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours later Dipper left the café with a lingering warmth in his chest. It somewhat fought off the chilly bite of the cold night air. When the brunette entered the shack his cheeks were flushed and eyes bright from the outside. Any sense of happiness was replaced with concern when he felt the sour scent of anger in the air. His grunkles sat at the table, a parcel between them. “Your parents, they’re still your legal guardians and... they’ve accepted the Cipher’s dowry. You’ll be shipped off to their place tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Gideon would go after Dipper if Mabel was an alpha because AxA is frowned upon in Omegaverse society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper moves to the Cipher estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma- A socially dominant subcategory of omega. They could be described as having the aura of an Alpha, but body of an omega. 
> 
> They are often looked down on/not trusted as they dislike order and tend to rebel against the social hierarchy.

The radio in the background didn’t do much to dissipate the uneasy atmosphere of the car ride. There was a twinge if sadness drifting from everyone in the Diablo today. Dipper pressed his forehead against the cool window and watched the trees rush by. His head was a jumbled mess of anxiety and frustration; he didn’t know what to think. Most of all he was mulling over the gradual, infuriating realisation that everything was changing and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact that the hypocritical Bill Cipher had offered a dowry as soon as he got home, or the fact that his estranged parents had accepted it.

Dipper had refused to wear the dress his parents had sent to him. He wouldn’t give them the pleasure of moulding him into their perfect omega. Instead he’d settled with a casual plaid shirt, jeans and walking boots. If the Ciphers were going to  snatch him away from his home, he wasn’t going to try and impress anyone. The Dipper Pines they bought was the Dipper Pines they’d get.

Mabel’s cheeks were wet when they hugged outside the gates. “You better call me every night.” She sniffled into his shoulder. “And if he does anything creepy I’ll break his spine.” Dipper smiled to himself. “I’ll miss you too Mabes.” 

The pit in his stomach was still there as he stood infront of the grand, stately home. It crossed his mind that he might make a bad first impression on his future in-laws, too late now. He hesitated, but rapped against the front door. An omega, in her fifties perhaps, greeted him. “Hello, you must be master Mason. My name’s Joan, I’m William’s housekeeper.” She smiled warmly. “Uh, hello. Yeah I’m Mason. You can call me Dipper though.”

”Of course, come on in.” Joan ushered. The house was of sleek and modern design with big windows and open plan rooms. There was however, a rustic athstetic with it’s polished wooden floors and chandeliers. After a quick house tour, Joan led the brunette upstairs. “That’s the room you two would usually sleep in,” She mentioned, gesturing to a master bedroom. “But Mister Cipher said you should be allowed to adjust first.” His bedroom was a similar attractive mix of old and new, there was a four poster bed, game console and writers desk.

“Thank you for showing me around,” He said. The housekeeper smiled, “Don’t mention it.” She turned to leave but paused. “William’s parents are visiting next week. Mister Cipher’s a good man but you’ll be expected to bond by then.” Dipper pursed his lips but nodded. “That’s understandable.” He murmured. Joan went back to her default smile, it was almost apologetic. “Dinner’s at six.”

Dipper perched on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the twisting in his stomach at the thought of bonding in a mere few days. He was at least thankful that he wouldn’t have to share a bed with a stranger tonight. The brunette decided to unpack in effort to calm his nerves. He put away the few changes of clothes he’d brought and paused at Mabel’s sweater. She’d let him keep it to help him settle. He bundled it to his chest and let her familiar peachy scent wash over him. He could already feel the anxiety ebbing away.

He spied an orange bottle beneath a couple of his books.  _Suppressants._ Omegas stopped reciving free prescriptions after the age of 18. If there wasn’t a household Alpha to sign for the prescription, they’d be forced to endure their heats, unaided. That’s what lead people like Stan and Ford, a Sigma and an Omega, to make suppressants illegally. Ford would develop a batch in his lab and Stan would sell them for double the prescription price. Morally grey, yes, but it paid the rent and kept unmated omegas in control.

“Hey Pinetree, have you settled in?” Dipper startled at the voice, he must’ve dozed off. Bill stood in the door way, he wore a pastel yellow blazer, a white shirt, bow tie and black slacks. The omega shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s a big change.” He muttered. Bill hummed in agreement. There was a beat of silence. “Why did you offer a dowery to my parents?” He might as well get that question out of the way. “They were in your contacts on your database profile. I’d rather appeal to you instead of you getting claimed by some creep like Gleeful. I assume they talked it through with you, right?”

The brunette narrowed his eyes. “We’re  _estranged_. If you’d actually talked to me you’d know that. They’d kill for your status, of course they’d accept.” He huffed bitterly. Bill groaned. “Shit Dipper I’m sorry. Is that even legal? This must be awful for you.” 

Dipper shrugged again. “There’s nothing you can do now. It’s done. I’m your omega and you’re my Alpha.”  _If he pretended not to care then he could convince himself it didn’t hurt so much._ Bill furrowed his brow with a sigh. “You’re right. I want to try and make this bond as easy as possible but you’re gonna have to work with me.”

“Ok.” The brunette paused, feeling a little stupid about what he was going to ask. “Could I have your blazer? It’d help me... adjust, y’know?” A smile tugged at the blonde’s lips.

”Of course.”

As Dipper settled in go the night, he pressed his face into the coarse fabric of the blazer. It smelt like fresh rain with a hint of ginger. A little spicey for an Alpha but not unheard of. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This chapter was a little challenging to write. The dialogue may be a little... meh... but I hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> Ps. When any dynamic turns 18 they’re registered on to a database to make it easier for people to find mates. This is literally never brought up again but this is just a lil context.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of character and relationship building.

When Dipper woke up he didn’t know where he was. After a brief moment of panic the events of the last few days came flooding back. He groaned and buried his face in the unfamiliar covers, he didn’t want to face that today. Once he’d mustered up the courage to get out of bed he threw on a T-shirt and joggers. Dipper peeked in Bill’s room, only to find the bed empty. A little confused, he wandered around to look for the blonde, but with ended up with nothing.

A young brunette he didn’t recognise stood dusting the paintings in the hall. “Um excuse me, do you know where Bill is?” He asked. The omega he assumed was a maid seemed surprised that he’d acknowledged her, but raised an eyebrow. “He’s at work, sir. Do you not know where works?” She asked, a little bemused. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I didn’t exactly get a chance to know him before I was whisked away into his mansion.” Her features softened. “Well master Cipher is the heir to his father’s psychiatric drug company. He’ll be home at 5.” She explained.

”Thank you. I haven’t seen you around before, are there many other servants?”

”My names Lorna, I’m a kitchen assistant although sometimes I clean around the house. Joan is the main cook and doubles as a housekeeper. You only need two servants in a place like this.”

 Dipper smiled at her, before being inturupted by a growl of his stomach. “You don’t suppose there’s any breakfast ready, do you?” He asked sheepishly. Lorna grinned. “There’s some fruit and pastries on the kitchen table.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Bill returned home he made his way to the spare bedroom. He was greeted to the sight of his omega sat infront of the PlayStation, blazer draped around his shoulders. He was playing some Call of Duty game. “You’re a violent one, eh? I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type.” He snorted. Dipper jumped at his voice but quickly returned to his game. “It’s stress reliving, kind of.” He shrugged. “I’m usually more of a fantasy or crime kinda guy.”

 Bill sat down cross legged next to the brunette. “That’s more like it. How was your day?”

”I found the library and read up on the history of the town. The lore here’s really interesting.” Bill felt a smile on his lips.  “So you’re a nerd?” Dipper pouted. “Is that a bad thing?” He huffed.

”No. It’s cute.” The omega flushed. There was a beat of silence, apart from the distorted sound of gunfire from the speakers. Dipper’s eyes darted to Bill’s, then back to the game. “How was yours?”

”Boring.”

The brunette hummed in response. The silence was a little more comfortable now. “I’m glad you aren’t a bimbo.” The alpha mused.

”I’m glad you’re not an asshole.” The omega replied.

”That’s debatable.” 

Dipper scoffed but Bill was sure he could see a smile twitching at his lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dipper was padding past the master bedroom when Bill came to the door way. “I’d like you to come sleep with me tonight.” He said. The brunette frowned. “I’ve literally known you for two days.” 

“And? You’ll need to learn how to share a bed with me eventually.” The Omega pursed his lips but stepped inside anyway. The master bedroom was bigger then the spare one. It had more ornate, golden wall paper and a king sized bed but still shared it’s modern vs antique theme. Dipper cocked his head, he noticed one of Bill’s eyes was a startling electric blue. “I thought your eyes were golden.” He murmured. The blonde paused and his cheeks tinted pink. “I-I wear contacts. The blue one looks weird and out of place...” he trailed off.

”I like it.”

Bill flushed deeper but he quickly turned and cleared his throat to cover it, getting under the covers. “Anyway, you should come to bed,” Dipper didn’t move from his corner of the room. The blonde sighed. “I get that you grew up in a household with relaxed dynamic roles but you’ve got to meet me half way.” A soft growl laced his tone. “I didn’t ask for this.” The brunette snapped back. “Why should I do this for you?”

”I’ve been nothing but accommodating to you pine tree!” Bill spat. Dipper ignored the twisting in his stomach and bared his teeth. “Oh yeah? Well in the end you’re just another controlling alpha like the rest of them! You took me away from my home and now you won’t even let me sleep in my own bed!” 

Bill flinched at that and fell silent. He visibly deflated. “Just come to bed Mason, I won’t bite.” He muttered bitterly, fight gone. As much as he hated to admit it, Dipper’s anger simmered down from a burning in his stomach to just a spark warming his chest. Without a word he swallowed his pride and slipped beneath the covers. Bill didn’t stir when the omega settled down beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* pretty dialogue heavy and shorter then I would’ve liked but I kind of like this. Kind of fluffy but still distant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff? Relationship building?

An arm was draped over his chest when Dipper came to. He huffed in annoyance but didn’t bother pushing it away. The lure of comfort and convenience trumped his pride. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel bad about last night. It wasn’t that he felt he had overreacted, it was the fact that, with a clear head, he could see that Bill didn’t have it as easy as Dipper would like to believe. Bill clearly came from a more traditional family and there was probably more pressure for him to mate then there ever had been for Dipper. The omega would later blame this on the haziness of sleep, but he snuggled in closer to the warm alpha before drifting back into unconsciousness.

When Dipper returned to the world of the living there was a disappointing lack of warmth beside him. He rolled over, bleary eyed, to see Bill by the bedside table popping a couple pills. “Morning.” He croaked. The blonde swallowed. “Morning Pine tree.” Dipper took a sip of water from a nearby glass and cleared his throat. ”What are those for?” He asked.

Bill nodded to a black cane propped up against the wall, the brunette hadn’t noticed it before. “I broke my leg badly as a kid. It’s usually fine but the cold weather makes it flare up.” He explained. “Painkillers help take the edge off.” Dipper hummed in response, watching the blonde leave with a limp. He swung his legs around to the side of the bed and padded over to the dresser, grabbing today’s pair of clothes.

The two ate breakfast across from each other. Today it was pancakes, they were thankfully less sparkly than Mabel’s. Bill was picking at his food half heartedly, out of character for the alpha who usually wolfed down his food. “Is something bothering you?” He asked. The blonde pursed his lips, “My father’s coming over.” Dipper nodded, stuffing some pancake in his mouth. He’d heard that Bill’s parents were coming over but he didn’t know why everyone was dancing around the topic. The omega assumed they were traditional, like his own parents, but he could handle some patronising jabs. “Do you have a rocky relationship with them?”

”You could say that.” He muttered. There was a brief silence. “They expect me to have claimed you by now. For our scents to be settled by Friday it means I have to mark you today.” Dipper paused and felt his stomach flip, he could see why Bill didn’t have an appetite now. “Ok.” He replied, it came out more robotic than he would’ve liked. The alpha sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry this is moving too fast, I would’ve liked to ease you into this.” Dipper tried to smile, it was at least somewhat genuine. “It’s fine, I should’ve expected this. I’m glad you gave me time to adjust. Some alphas would out right mate an omega within the first few days.” Bill’s brows creased at that last part. “Alphas who do that give us a bad name. Thank you for being so understanding.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The blonde trailed a gloved thumb against Dipper’s now exposed collar bone. The omega shivered. “Are you sure you’re ok with this? We can wait.” Bill’s breath tickled hot against his throat. “It’s alright, I promise.” Preparing himself didn’t didn’t stop his heart rattling against his rib cage when the alpha began nuzzling his collar bone. His breath hitched when sharp fangs brushed against his skin. He wasn’t sure if it was a mixture of fear or excitement but he could feel his face flush and breathing stutter.

The brunette bit back a yelp when the alpha sunk his fangs into his pale flesh. Bill lapped at the beading drops of blood apologetically. Dopamine and pheromones flooded Dipper’s brain and his pupils dilated as he felt the other’s hot, wet tongue against his skin. An embarrassingly broken whimper left his mouth.

_“Alpha!”_

The blonde paused but planted a warm kiss to the other’s fresh mark. “Keep this pressed on the wound.” He said, producing a white handkerchief. “It’ll help stop the bleeding.” Dipper took the cloth, still dazed and a little dumbfounded. Bill turned and made his way out to the hall, leaving his new mate to recover. 

Dipper’s hormones made him feel annoyingly clingy. Bill would rub his hand absentmindedly or give him a pec on the forehead. However it felt distant, as if he was just placating the brunette rather than out of any affection. Dipper laid besides his alpha in their bed, this time his arm was draped over the other. He almost hated the swell of pride he felt in his chest when he’d noticed a gingery tone in his own scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again short. I prefer to write 1000 words per chapter but I just can’t seem to get to that in this fic. :/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed their fluff though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill’s parents come over. It’s an _eventful_ dinner.

Dipper frowned at himself in the mirror. The only time he’d worn a dress was when his mother had forced him once he presented, shortly after leaving him at his grunkle’s doorstep. Yet somehow he stood there, silver hanging from his ears and a navy dress hugging his figure. A fresh mate mark sat proudly on his collar bone, he still had mixed feelings. It appeared, from the sour scent in the air, that so did Bill. 

The blonde tapped his good foot impatiently as he waited by the front door. Dipper huffed, he was tired of everyone dancing around the topic. “What’s so bad about your parents? You and Joan are acting like they’re an impending  _doom_.” Bill shrugged.

”They’re assholes.”

”News flash, so are mine. They accepted your dowery when they haven’t spoken to me for 7 years.” The brunette scoffed.

”I understand that Dipper but my father’s a hard core traditionalist. He offered the dowery without my consent. We’re in the same boat here. Except he treats omegas like  _dirt._ ” Dipper narrowed his eyes. “So what? I’m used to it. No need to act like the worlds ending just because you’ll get a taste of how I live.” He spat.

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose, a growl bubbling in his throat. “Look, can you just act like a typical omega for one night? I don’t like this either but it’ll just be easier for both of us,” He sighed. “Please?” The omega pursed his lips but relented. “Sure.”

When Bill’s parents stepped inside Dipper had to admit he was a little intimidated. His father, an alpha of course, was unreadable and eyeing Dipper as if he was an animal to study. His mothe-  _step mother_ Bill had been quick to correct- had a botox smile and stunk of that perfume betas used to appeal to Alphas.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The dinner was grand tonight and was far too big for four people. He wondered if the servants had made it so there’d be leftovers for them. Lorna was waiting on them this time, although she wasn’t making eye contact or small talk like she usually did. The whole atmosphere was  _uncomfortable._ Bill’s father didn’t seem to notice, or he just didn’t care. 

His  _future-mother-in-law_ , it was still hard to comprehend, broke the silence. “We’re glad William’s settled down with an omega. We were beginning to think well... that he didn’t want a family!” She tittered at herself and pulled a grin, eyes darting across the table. Dipper smiled weakly to humour her but no one else tried. His father-in-law cleared his throat. “Yes we’re hoping you could talk some sense into him.”

The brunette flashed another small smile, making minimal eye contact.“of course.” He chirped. The dinner fell back into silence with only the distraction of knives on plates to fill the air. “So, have you consummated the bond yet?” The beta asked with fake enthusiasm. Dipper choked on his wine. “Seriously Kathrine?” Bill huffed. “Don’t address your mother that way!” The blonde ignored him. “No, we haven’t. You may be able to arrange our marriage but you can’t control when we fuck.”

Dipper, who had hoped he’d be able to recover from his coughing fit, felt like he’d die on the spot. He settled with shovelling food in his mouth and hoping his face would stop burning. He didn’t even want to think about that. When would this dinner be over?

After returning to a normal shade of pink, the omega was glad to find that the conversation had taken a more conventional turn. Bill’s father was discussing the logistics of taking over a smaller business, no one cared to listen but at least pretended to. Lorna came round to refill the wine, until she came to the lady of the house. One misstep and half the bottle had spilled over her slim, peach dress.

 **“You** **foolish bitch! How dare you ruin my wife’s dress!”** He growled.

”Simon stop it! It’s fine!” The conversation faded and all Dipper could focus on was holding back a whimper. He could hear his heart pounding and feel the rush of pheromones in his blood. The feeling forced his eyes to the ground and made him want to claw at his own skin. The sounds filtered in one by one. An annoyed huff, the crinkle of tissues, Lorna fussing over Mrs Cipher and the sound of knives on plates.

When Dipper could look up he couldn’t help but feel a spark of anger towards Bill’s father, still sitting there eating his food as if nothing happened. As if Lorna wasn’t still there, teary eyed and patting at a lost cause. Bill wasn’t much better, still eating, but his white-knuckled grip told a different story.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The brunette was glad to see them go. Lorna was being consoled by Joan in the kitchen but there was still the lingering scent of distress and stale sweat. Dipper wrinkled his nose. “Do we have to see them often?” He muttered.

”Thankfully that should satisfy them for the next half a year of so.” Bill said dryly.

After a shower the two climbed into bed. The omega settled down, ready for another night of turned backs. He stiffened when arms wrapped around his torso. Bill had been rather distant for the past few days since the bite, so it was a surprise. “I must’ve looked pathetic when he growled.” Dipper groaned. The blonde buried his nose in the other’s damp curls. It wasn’t unpleasant.

“No No, the first times always the worse. So I’ve heard.” He assured. The omega sighed. Bill planted a kiss on his mate’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. We’re newly bonded so I should pay more attention to you.” He explained. “My Parents coming over are stressful but that’s no excuse.” Dipper relaxed into the hug. “It’s ok, trust me.” They shifted beneath the covers. “Goodnight Bill.” There was beat of silence.

”Goodnight Pine tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini one month gap. I’m pretty happy with the quality considering I wrote 97% of this in one go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a secret and well, Dipper was going to find out sooner or later.

The scent of distress greeted Dipper as he climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Bill had been scarce that morning but a new sense of urgency ran through Dipper’s veins. He knocked softly on their door. “Bill?” No one answered but the sour scent that drifted from beneath the door turned acidic. “What’s going on? Are you ok?” The omega fretted. “I’m fine! Just don’t come in!” A voice called, it’s shaky tone was barely concealed. Dipper’s brow creased. “Why can’t I come in? Are you hurt?” Again there was no answer, but instead something that sounded like a stifled whimper. His stomach flipped in the worst way possible and before he could think about it he opened the door.

As soon as he did he was hit with a wall of ginger and woodsmoke. The blonde was curled up under their covers, hiding his face in the pillows. He was stripped down to his boxers and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Bill...are you in heat?”

He curled deeper under the covers. “I’m a _Sigma_.” He muttered bitterly, as if it was some dirty word.

“When were you going to tell me?” Dipper asked, bewildered. He didn’t know what to feel.

”You weren’t supposed to find out this way.” Bill ground out.

”Was I ever supposed to find out?” Dipper bit back. There was more silence. “Shutting me out won’t make me go away.” He huffed, a jab of hurt heated his chest with frustration. “Can we not have this conversation right now?” The blonde groaned. Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Ok but we are not sweeping this under the rug.” Bill grunted a reply.

Swallowing his questions, Dipper took a deep breath and approached his mate. His mark prickled against his collar uncomfortably. The scent thickened as he got closer. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked.

“Can you just get some suppressants? They’re in the top draw.”

Dipper thumbed the familiar bottle cap. “When did you last go into heat? Sigmas don’t usually have them this strong.”

”Uh sometime last year, in the autumn I think.” Dipper’s eyes blew wide. “ _Last year_?” He spluttered. “Do you know how bad that is for you?”

Bill shrugged. “I’m fine pine tree, just hand them over.”

”No way, they’re not good for you.” He said firmly. “I’ll give you some ibuprofen but you’re gonna need to ride this one out. Your body needs this.”

“Just give me the pills Dipper!” Bill cried, he’d now shot up to a sitting position. His eyes were wide and pupils dilated. “I need them!” His voice was tainted with desperation.

”No! Suppressing your hormones like this for so long can damage your brain! Not to mention the amount of pills you’re taking must be killing your liver!” 

”I don’t care! I-I hate this Dipper! I hate this about myself!” The blonde’s voice broke. “Look at me, I’m weak!” He gestured angrily at his body. Dipper’s features softened. “I’m sorry Bill, but I can’t let you take these.” He sighed. Bill slumped and turned his back, burying himself in the covers again. Dipper came up and shuffled onto the bed next to him. He draped an arm over the sigma and nuzzled into the blonde’s damp hair. It wasn’t unpleasant.

”It hurts.” Bill croaked.

”I know.” Dipper muttered into his neck.

”This is stupid. You shouldn’t be seeing me like this. I shouldn’t  _be_ like this.”

”You can’t help your biology.” The brunette replied. Bill stayed silent but turned to wrap his arms around the omega, pressing his head against the other’s chest. “I need you.” The blonde said huskily. He nipped at Dipper’s mark and slipped a leg between the brunette’s, pressing up against the other’s crotch. Dipper held back a gasp but inched away. “N-Not like this, maybe once your heat has passed.”

“You’re supposed to be my mate, aren’t we supposed to help each other?” A growl laced the sigma’s voice. He trailed hot kisses down Dipper’s neck. “No. You’re not in the right state of mind.” Dipper repeated firmly. Bill deflated and screwed his eyes shut. “I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know how to feel.” He huffed. Dipper planted a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

”It’s ok.”

The omega felt Bill’s shoulders shaking and he swore he could feel his t-shirt getting damp. “When do the random crying spells stop?” The blonde snorted messily. Dipper felt a laugh bubbling in his throat, “You’ll feel better in the morning.” A warm glow spread throughout the omega’s chest, surrounded by the spicey scent of ginger and aroma of woodsmoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to have smut but I felt it’d be too soon and I wanted their relationship to mean something.
> 
> A sigma has the body of an omega but the scent of an alpha. Although their heats are less severe. They are often seen as untrustworthy as they don’t like to follow societies rules.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper catches up with Mabel and he and Bill talk about the sigma situation.

Dipper cared for Bill throughout the night and during the following day. He’d fetch paracetamol and fresh water when needed. He nursed Bill through his fevered dreams and comforted the blonde when his stomach cramped. By the morning of the third day Bill’s scent, that had previously been overpowering, was tapering to an almost normal level. Dipper peeled himself away from the blonde and finally felt like he could leave the other alone for a while. Bill grumbled something incoherent but grabbed the omega’s wrist and captured his lips. Dipper smiled into the kiss and played with a little tongue before pulling away. “Ew morning breath.” He snickered. Bill rolled his eyes and snorted before snuggling back into bed. 

Dipper emerged from the steaming en-suite in a fresh t-shirt and jeans. He draped a towel around his shoulders and noticed that Bill asleep. He gently closed their bedroom door only to turn and find Joan standing behind him. “That was good of you, taking care of him. Most would be scared off by a supposed alpha going into heat.” She said warmly. Dipper smiled. “Thanks. How long have you known that he-“

”As long as I’ve worked for him.”

He pursed his lips.“Doesn’t that annoy you? I mean you have to serve him like he’s superior. We’ve had to grow up being disrespected by Alpha’s while he’s pretending to be one.”

The housekeeper shrugged. “He respects Lorna and I. He knows what it’s like to live in a lower rank neighbourhood but he changed himself to be successful. Even if that means hiding his dynamic.”

~ ~ ~

”Hey bro!” Mabel’s cheery tone traveled through the phone’s speaker. “Hi Mabes, What’s up?”

”The Stans and I were thinking of a family picnic. I’m bringing Mermando so Bill could come along. It’ll be like a double date!” Dipper chuckled. “Sure I can check with him if we’re free. Do you have a day in mind?”

”Is this Saturday ok?”

”Probably.” 

There was a beat of silence before Mabel began. “Hey, I don’t want to be a worry wort but... he is treating you well, right?” She asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Dipper smiled to himself. “Yeah Mabes, he’s actually a lot better than I thought he’d be. I expected him to be really traditional but he’s pretty relaxed with the dynamic roles.”

”Oh good, good. Grunkle Stan will be pleased to hear that.” The relief was clear in her voice. “Anyway, see you on Saturday hopefully?”

”Yeah I’ll text you to confirm later.”

“Okay, bye DipDop!”

”Bye Mabel.” 

When Bill appeared downstairs he was flushed from a shower and wore a baggy t-shirt and joggers. It was strange not seeing him in at least a shirt and dress pants. Dipper pecked him on the forehead. “Morning. Are you up for a picnic with my family on Saturday?” The blonde huffed and nestled himself into the sofa, hugging a pillow. “Sure, I should be over this by tomorrow.” Dipper sent a small smile and sat down next to him. “Are you ready to talk about the whole sigma thing?”

Dipper knew he shouldn’t be hurt that Bill had hidden it from him, he would’ve done the same. Although his inner omega bristled an embarrassing amount of emotion. “Joan said you grew up in an omegan neighbourhood, is your mother an omega?”

”Yeah. She used to work at dad’s company but he got her pregnant and quickly fucked off. The first time he interacted with me was once I ‘ _presented_ ’ when he carted me off to an alpha boarding school.”

”Why did you pretend to be an alpha? Us omegas don’t give off an alpha’s scent so we’re stuck as the rank we’re born in.”

”I didn’t want to be anyone’s bitch.” Bill spat. Dipper narrowed his eyes. “Some of us don’t have a choice.”

The blonde deflated and picked at the pillow’s tassel. ”Is it really so wrong to want something different?” Dipper’s features softened. “I guess I can’t blame you.” He gnawed the inside of his cheek. “How’d you even get suppressants? I mean you’re over 18 and you weren’t registered with an omega until a couple weeks ago.” The brunette puzzled.  “I get the off some guy on the street.” Bill explained. Dipper furrowed his brows. “Hang on, does he have a big nose and wear a stupid fez?”

”Yeah, why? Do you know him?” The omega broke out into a grin. “He’s my great uncle.” Bill groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This’ll be one hell of a family picnic.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill meets the family and Mabel shares some hopeful news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally up!

Bill assessed himself in the mirror and tugged at his grey tie. He wore a lilac shirt and black dress pants. Mismatched blue and gold eyes stared back at him and butterflies danced in his stomach. He frowned and mentally scolded himself. _You shouldn’t be feeling like this. You’ve dealt with hundreds of business men, the Pines can’t be any worse._ Shaking off the anxiety, he grabbed a familiar bottle. There was an element of relief Bill felt when he smeared on the scent blocker. It was a clear paste that would neutralise the scent from his wrists and throat. Then he sprayed the fresh aroma of sea salt to cover the remnants of ginger and woodsmoke. It made him feel like he could face today.

When Bill walked out of the wardrobe Dipper was waiting. He was in a simple plaid shirt and jeans.  “Is this too formal? Does a tucked in shirt say I’m-a-responsible-alpha or preppy-asshole?” The blonde asked. Dipper grinned “Aw you’re worried, that’s adorable!” He cooed. Bill flushed “No I’m not! I’m asking your  _opinion_ _._ ” He huffed. Bill gave himself a second look over in the mirror, his eyes were still ~~weird, disturbing,~~   _odd_. “Should I wear my contacts?” He murmured. The brunette pulled at his tie and into a soft kiss, slipping it off in the process. He ruffled the blonde’s hair and untucked his shirt. “You look great, they’ll warm up to you. Hell, Mabel’s already knitted you a jumper and she hasn’t even met you.” Dipper snickered. “I think you should keep your eyes as they are, they’re pretty. You’ll fit right in.”

Bill smiled a little and felt something warm bloom in his chest. “Thanks Pine tree.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the two rolled up in Bill’s black Cadillac they could already see the rest of the Pines at the table outside. Bill got out with his cane, Dipper at his side, and made his way over to the green outside the mystery shack. Bill walked with the confidence of a businessman. This was just like convincing share holders to invest in his pharmaceutical company, except he was convincing his mate’s family that he was a good person. Stan and a man who looked identical sat side by side. He assumed the other was Stanford, Dipper’s other great uncle. Mabel was also at the table, beside her was a dark tanned beta who must be Mermando. Recognition flashed in Stan’s eyes but he pursed his lips at the pleading looks Bill and his grandnephew shot him. Stan let out a long sigh and looked at Bill, unimpressed.

There was a flurry of introductions. A warm hug from Mabel, a familiarly formal handshake from Ford and so on. Stan was almost wary around Bill but was civil enough with him. The conversation had started off with the generic things such as how’s everyone been, what’s work like? and so on. Yet everyone had noticed the bite mark on Dipper’s throat. It was prominent and beginning to scar over and it was a question on everyone’s mind. Mabel was the one to face the elephant in the room (in her usual Mabel bluntness, of course.) 

“So, have you done the dirty?” She grinned, waggling her brows. Dipper lit up. “What is it with women and wanting to know about our sex life?” Bill snickered.

”For your information, we haven’t! Not that it’s any of your business!” Dipper spluttered indignantly, quick to clarify. Mabel just laughed but Stan seemed more relaxed. Even Ford and Mermando has a chuckle. 

“Speaking of sex life~”

”Oh God-”

”Me and Mermando are trying for a baby!” There was a beat of surprise before the family broke out into grins and congratulations. Mabel beamed and Mermando rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Dipper was happy for his sister, he could be an uncle! Though, there was a niggling question at the back of his mind. “That’s really great Mabes, but don’t female alphas have really low fertility rates? Not to mention trying to convince with a beta...” He asked cautiously. Her smile faltered slightly. “Yeah I know dipstick, but we’re trying really hard. I really think this is gonna work!”

Dipper’s face softened. “Yeah hopefully. Have you tried getting any fertility pills?” At that Mabel’s eyes dropped to her plate. She shrugged, examining her sandwich as if it was suddenly incredibly interesting. “They said they couldn’t give it to alphas. It’s not safe or something.” She muttered. Dipper’s brow creased “What? Bullshit! Alphas just need the pheromones in different doses to betas!” He growled. Mabel rolled her eyes “Not everyone’s as accepting as us Dip. The doctors won’t give me the meds and that’s the end of it. Ok?” She huffed. It was so uncharacteristically like Mabel that it shut down the conversation, but she was right. They couldn’t change years of societal norms away just because a female alpha wanted to carry a child. Stan rubbed his grandniece’s back but Mabel put on a smile. “Hey you know some good news? I’ve missed a period!” 

“Uh that doesn’t mean-“

”Lalala nope! I don’t wanna hear it. My hope are already way way up!” She sung. Dipper smiled to himself, not bothering to go against Mabel’s antics. She pecked Mermando on the cheek and stood up. “Anyway, these sandwiches were perfect! You really went all out with the PB&J Stan! Did you get them from Walmart?”

”I take pride in the fact that I stole them from that new organic store across town!”

”Impressive! Anyone wanna help wash up?” Mermando and Ford followed which left Stan sitting opposite from the newly bonded pair. He narrowed his eyes and began his interrogation. “So you’re a sigma, huh?” Bill swallowed thickly. “Yeah.” It felt weird admitting it out loud. “Why’d you pay for my nephew? I’m sure you understand what it’s like. I personally think you’re despicable.” He growled. The blonde flinched. “My father is a traditionalist and he was the one who pushed for the dowery. It makes me sick but we’re here now and I’m trying to make life as comfortable for Dipper as possible.” Stan just grunted in acknowledgement. “And you’ll make sure Dipper gets every opportunity he would have without you?” Bill’s features hardened. “Of course.” The elder sigma cracked a small smile and relaxed. “I can appreciate a man with a good taste in cars.” Bill smiled, he was pretty sure that was the closest he’d get to a compliment but he’d take it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a bone crushing goodbye hug from Mabel, the pair sat in Bill’s Cadillac to collect themselves. The sigma unfolded his yellow sweater, stitched on the front was _World’s 2nd best husband!_ Bill snorted. “Why am I second?” Dipper shrugged, wearing his blue  _No. 1 husband_ sweater. “Blood comes first man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep reminding myself to finish this before I start any other story. It just takes some prompting to finish a chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill think about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride month!
> 
> Enjoy another fluffy chapter.

Dipper had buried himself in the cushions of the couch and was currently laying on his stomach, scrolling on his laptop. “Move up.” Bill murmured. The omega just grunted, which prompted the blonde to stick his feet in the other’s face until he scrambled away in disgust. “Ugh, why would you do that?” He groaned. Bill settled down on his side of the couch triumphantly. “Just don’t hog in the first place.” He smirked. Dipper rolled his eyes but huffed good-naturedly and returned to his laptop. The blonde leaned over to peer at the screen. “Whatcha looking at?” Dipper hesitated. “College courses. Is that...ok?”

”Of course.” The brunette visibly relaxed. “I didn’t know they offered courses to omegas.” Bill mused. “Yeah they didn’t. It’s only within the last few years that some basic ones have opened.” Dipper explained.

”Oh right, which course was you thinking of taking?”

”Well I would’ve liked to do forensics but the closet one that’s open to me would be biochemistry at the university of Oregon.”

”I think that’d suit you. You’re very intelligent Pinetree but I’ve got to ask, omegan education ends at 14, how would you keep up with a college course?”

Dipper grinned at this. “There are perks that come with an uncle who has 12PHDs. Ford tutored me for a couple years after I left school.” Bill laughed and pulled the omega in for a hug, ruffling his hair affectionately. “You are amazing!” The goofy smile was still plastered on the brunette’s face when he swatted away the offending hand. “I know!”

The two were back on their respective sides of the sofa when Dipper asked about Bill’s time in school. The blonde pursed his lips at this. “My dad enrolled me into this business college, I’m assuming so I could be an heir to his company.”

”How’d you find it? I mean wasn’t it scary considering you were a sigma.”

”I did pretty well actually, A’s and B’s.” Bill paused and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Although that place is kinda the reason why my legs fucked up.” He chuckled. Dipper raised a brow, “What happened?”

”It was sometime during the first semester. I was 15 and still figuring out how to mask my scent. Anyway, a couple guys from the year above were suspicious and tried to beat the shit out of me. I guess it was the fact I fought back or something, but they didn’t try it again.”

Dipper was quiet for a little, he winced at the memory of his previous hostility. “Jesus, that’s messed up. Sorry I acted like a dick earlier, I kinda thought everything was easy for you growing up...” he murmured. Bill shrugged it off with a small smirk. “Don’t worry about it pine tree,” He scoffed with fake ease. The omega frowned at how easily he brushed it off, it was clear he was uncomfortable.

Dipper shuffled his way to the other side of the sofa and draped his arm over the blonde, pressing his face into the crook of Bill’s neck. A pleasantly warm feeling tingled throughout his body when he smelt that familiar ginger and woodsmoke. “You should really get used to not wearing blockers. You smell good.”  He could feel the blonde stiffen at this, but then the rumble of a chuckle cafe from Bill’s chest. “Thanks sapling, but I'm not used to being comfortable with myself.”

~ ~ ~

By the time Dipper looked out the window again it was dark. He groaned and rolled away from Bill’s side. He’d been napping with sigma for the past few hours. Apart from applying to college, researching a couple things and scrolling through tumblr; Dipper has done nothing productive today. He’d barely even moved from the sofa.

”Wanna order some pizza?” Bill croaked, voice husky from sleep. Dipper sent him a disgusted look. “If I eat another processed meal I’m gonna get heart disease. Maybe I should just eat a plate of broccoli...” He huffed. 

“We can get the veggie supreme one?”

”Deal.”

When their pizza arrived the two had managed to drag themselves to the table. Dipper had gotten a fruit smoothie to make him feel better about himself. Bill on the other hand, had resigned himself to the depths of diabetes by ordering a can of coke. The brunette had been thinking about what his sister had talked about a couple days ago. Kids. Pregnancy had never appealed to Dipper, not to mention it was notoriously difficult for male omegas. Although he wasn’t sure if he wanted to rule out children completely. “Hey Bill, do you want kids?” 

The blonde choked on his coke. Dipper felt a spike of an anxiety in his chest. “Crap, sorry. I know that’s like a really big question. I shouldn’t have asked!” Bill coughed a few times but waved off the omega’s concerns. “No, no it’d ok to ask.” He rasped before clearing his throat. “We should probably have this conversation anyway. Do you?” Dipper gnawed at his cheek. “I don’t know, I think it would be nice but I don’t think I’m comfortable with being pregnant.”

”There’s always adoption. I’m kind of apprehensive about kids. It was never really a thing I thought about, but with you... maybe they’re a possibility.”

The brunette flushed and felt a stupid amount of emotion flooding his chest. He scolded himself for reacting this way over a small comment. Although he couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips. “Yeah, it’s definitely an option. Probably a couple years away though.”

”Oh god yes! Can you imagine a kid growing up in this mess? You’d be at college and I’m at work all day.”

“It’s crib would be a pizza box!” Dipper snorted.

Once they’d composed themselves, the two cleared up and went upstairs. The omega yawned as he settled down into their sheets. “How are we still tired? We’ve literally done nothing all day.” He huffed. Bill just shrugged and muttered something under his breath before burying under the covers. Dipper smiled and turned off the light, snuggling beside his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I’m getting into a routine of updating this once a month. Not the best schedule but as always I’ll try and post more often.
> 
> I’m thinking of some smut for next chapter but I’ll put a marker where you can skip to if you’re uncomfortable.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I’ll see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper an Bill get intimate. Afterwards Mabel calls with a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut! It’s not plot centric so if you’re uncomfortable with sex scenes skip to the first line of ~ ~ ~  
> then it’ll be safe to read on!

Dipper lazily traced the skin of his sleeping boyfriend’s stomach. He’d been in and out of dozing but he was content to just curl around the blonde in their bed. Bill wasn’t exactly muscular but he was in better shape than Dipper. The omega enjoyed the feeling of his mate flush against his skin, it made him want to snake hands under the blonde’s shirt and be closer than ever. Dipper was relatively inexperienced on the sexual side of things. He knew of it, he’d had fantasies (as most have) and experimented but he was still a virgin. He almost felt lightheaded at the thought of being that way with Bill, thinking of all the possibilities.

The omega froze when he felt Bill snicker. Dipper’s hands had wandered along his chest and down to his hips. He flushed at the realisation that the blonde had been awake the whole time. “Morning Sapling,” Bill said, voice husky from sleep and something else. Dipper withdrew his hands and cleared his throat, feeling like a child who had been caught stealing cookies from a jar. “Hey Bill,” He murmured. The sigma turned to face him with a wolfish grin. “No need to be ashamed for exploring what’s yours,” He crooned. That just made Dipper flush deeper. “Shut up,” He huffed.

”You’re adorable!”

”I know.”

Bill planted a kiss on his mate’s forehead before trailing down his neck. The omega shuddered as lips brushed his bite mark. When the blonde brought his head up Dipper went in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. It soon became passionate, small sounds escaping their mouths as they explored each other. They pulled away, lips full, cheeks rosy and breathing slightly laboured. “Want to go all the way?” Bill breathed. Dipper nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He tugged off his pyjama bottoms, somewhat hesitating when it came to his boxers. He kept his t-shirt, tugging at it to try and keep some semblance of privacy. 

He rolled his eyes in good nature when he saw Bill snickering. “Do you have any lube?”

”Top draw of your bedside table.”

Dipper’s hands trembled slightly, half with excitement and half with nerves. He pushed a few fingers inside of him to prepare himself. Lube mixed with slick that had been building up in anticipation. He’d done this a few times by himself so his half-hard had quickly turned full and he was soon ready. In the corner of his eye he saw the sigma had readied his member with the lube as well. “So, how do we want to do this?” Bill asked. Dipper gnawed his lip but opted for something he’d always wanted to try. “Can I be on top?” The blonde paused but grinned. “I like a man who knows what he wants.” He said, wiggling his brows. The omega snorted but straddled his mate, facing the end of the bed, if his cheeks could get any pinker they somehow did. 

Bill guided his member to Dipper’s entrance and let him ease himself down slowly. The brunette took a calming breath, it didn’t hurt much but it just felt uncomfortable. “You ok?” The sigma asked. Dipper didn’t stop the small smile that tugged at his lips at the other’s concern. “Yeah I’m good,” He breathed. Once he felt like he’d adjusted, Dipper began to move slowly up and down.

Small sounds escaped the omega’s mouth as he continued to  move. Bill balanced his mate by steadying his hands on the other’s soft hips. Dipper wasn’t overweight but a little plump, it made it all the better to dig his hands into the brunette’s figure. Dipper gasped, tightening around the other a little as Bill hit a certain spot. They went faster now, both working to meet the other’s thrust. The omega’s moans grew louder and more desperate. He pumped his own member for some well needed friction, tightening around his mate’s cock. “B-Bill, I’m gonna cum!” He whined.

The blonde sent a particularly hard thrust in response. “Cum for me, Sapling.” He growled. Dipper cried out and arched his back, clenching around Bill and sending ribbons of cum onto the bed sheets. He trembled slightly as he came down, spending a few seconds to relax his muscles and get his breathing under control. “That was amazing, can I go on all fours while you finish off? I’m pretty tired.” He chuckled airily. “Of course.” 

Dipper bent over and sighed at the feeling of being full again. He bunched the pillow to his chest, he was a little oversensitive but it wasn’t painful. He felt Bill speed up and then twitch inside him. The omega shuddered at the feeling of seed spilling inside of him. Bill let out a content groan as he pulled out, flopping down beside his mate. “You’re lucky I’m on the pill.” Dipper said.

”Shit yeah, I’m sorry.” The blonde mumbled lazily.

“It’s fine.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Dipper woke next the clock flashed midday. Bill was still asleep but he felt gross. The brunette got up and padded to the bathroom, deciding to have a shower. It felt good to wash off the sweat and stench of sex. It also gave him a moment to ease his muscles. He wasn’t very sore, Bill had thankfully been gentle, yet there was a slight uncomfortableness that was to be expected. The blonde was awake when Dipper left the bathroom. “Hey Pinetree, come give me a kiss~” He said groggily.

”Ew no, morning breath. I’ve just brushed my teeth!” The brunette snorted. “Speaking of, you should get out of bed. It’s almost one!” Bill groaned dramatically and rolled over. “Never!” Dipper just rolled his eyes, towelling the last of the water from his curls. He checked his phone and frowned.

_1 missed call from: Mabel_

”Hang on a sec Bill, I’ve gotta call Mabel back.”

When Mabel answered her voice was thick from sadness. The omega’s stomach twisted, something wasn’t right. “Hey Mabes. I’m really sorry I missed your call. What’s wrong?”

There was a pause at the other end of the line, followed by a shaky breath. “I got my period Dipper, I’m not pregnant.” The brunette’s face fell, heart wrenching for his sister. “Oh God Mabes, that’s awful. Do you want me to come over?”

”Y-Yeah, I could really go for one of your famous spaghetti tacos.” She let out a watery chuckle. Dipper smiled sadly “I’ll just go get Bi-“

”Can it just be you!” The omega was taken a back slightly but agreed. “Of course, but can I tell him about...”

”Yeah you can tell him. Thanks bro, I just don’t really want to deal with a load of people right now.”

”No problem, see you in half an hour?”

”See you soon Dip dop,”

When Dipper entered their bedroom Bill was half dressed. “So what did she call about?” The blonde asked. Watching quizzically as Dipper packed a few  small things in a rucksack. “Mabel got her period so I’m going to comfort her.” He murmured. Bill winced. “Oh I’m sorry to hear that. She was so excited...” he trailed off before abruptly getting up and pulling on a shirt. “I’ll come with you to help.”

”No, she said she only wanted me.” Dipper said firmly. The blonde frowned at this. “You can’t be serious. Am I not allowed to be there to comfort my sister in-law?” 

The omega arched a brow. “This isn’t special treatment for you y’know. She’s only seeing me and Mermando.” He sneered.

“Of course.” Bill snorted. Dipper’s eyes narrowed, “What’s that supposed to mean? Don’t get all possessive over me just because we fucked. You don’t own me. You if all people should know that!” He snarled. The sigma flinched at that, Dipper left without another word.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mermando greeted him at the door when Dipper arrived half an hour later. The spanish beta explained nervously over a cup of tea. “I tried talking to her and making her favourite things but she just won’t perk up. I know it takes time but she’s really worrying me.” His accent bled more thickly into his speech when he was anxious. Dipper reassured Mermando that she’d be ok before going upstairs to comfort his sister.

Mabel was huddled under a pile of blankets and soft toys when Dipper entered. A cold hot chocolate with a mountain of cream sat on her bedside table, untouched. The omega switched on a dim lamp, prompting his sister to peak out beneath the covers. Faint streaks of mascara decorated her cheeks and her eyes were rimmed red. “Hey bro,” she sniffed. Dipper sent a small smile “Hi Mabes... how are you feeling?” She shrugged.

”Pretty shit.”

The omega sighed sadly. “Wouldn’t it be easier for Mermando to carry?” He asked gently. “I mean he’d have more chance of conceiving...” Mabel sent him a glare of hurt and betrayal. “You don’t understand Dipper! You’re an omega, societies conditioned you to bear pups. You accept this as part of your life but I need this!” Her face crumpled. “I hate being an alpha!” The male brunette shrunk, “You’re right. I don’t understand.” Mabel just sunk further into her pillows.

Pursing his lips, Dipper then proceeded to pull out googly eyes  and stick them on his face. “Hi I’m mr upsidedownington and I’m here with an upsidedownington-tastic message!” He squawked. Mabel peeked our from the covers. “Your bro is a big dum dum and doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s reeeeeally sorry and loves you loads!” The brunette continued.

Mabel couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling from her mouth. Soon she was in hysterics. “Oh my gosh I can’t believe you brought them!” She giggled. “How long has it been? The last time I saw him was when we were 12!” She wheezed. Once the twins had calmed down they wiped their eyes. “Thanks for coming Dip.” She said softly. Dipper smiled, glad he could cheer his sister up, if only for a little bit. “No problem. Are you up for my world famous spaghetti tacos?”

”Extra sprinkles?”

”Of course!”

As Dipper made his way to the kitchen his phone buzzed.

_Bill: Hey PT. I’m sorry about how I acted when you left. I was overreacting. Is Mabel ok?_

_Dipper: Its ok Bill. I was being bitter too. I guess hormones and shit. Also Mabel’s ok, I’m just cooking dinner for her._

_Bill: You’re a good brother. Are we ok?_

_Dipper: Yeah we’re good, and I know ^^_

The omega smiled to himself and pocketed his phone, focusing back to cooking. It was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick this was almost 2000 words! (Thats a record since half the time I struggle to get to 1000). I wrote this chapter over like 4 hours :/ (I’m a slow writer.)
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading! Feel free to write your opinions in the comments. I’m always a little uncomfortable posting smut as I don’t want to ruin the story >->


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mabel-centric chapter that push the Pines twins towards their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya,
> 
> So it’s been a few months. For some reason summer holidays always bring up writers block.

Mabel and Mermando sat hand in hand on the sparsely padded clinic chairs. Considering his father ran a pharmaceutical company, Bill had given them a list of contacts. Apparently the staff here were lenient. Mabel wasn’t the type to get anxious but today her knees were bouncing and she couldn’t stop fidgeting. Mermando traced circles in her palm, it was a kind of ritual that somehow always managed to calm the alpha. There was the crisp click of heels against the sterile clinic floor, a blonde beta called out their names. 

The couple sat down across from the doctor, she pursed her lips as she read their file. “So Mabel, you’re looking to conceive?”

”Yes I am.”

The beta cleared her throat. “As a medical professional I’d have to discourage this-“

”Look. I know the risks but this is really important to me!” Mabel urged.

The doctor narrowed her eyes at the interruption. “While alpha pregnancy is possible, it would make much more sense for Mermando to carry.” She said curtly.

Mabel got to her feet, placing a hand on the doctor’s shoulder and met her gaze. “Listen,” she glanced at the other’s name tag “Vanessa, I will do whatever it take to carry this child. I’ll take the hormones, go to the check ups, hell I’ll give this baby the best chance possible. I just need you to be on the same page as me, ok?”

Vanessa looked away, squirming slightly in her seat, and let out a sigh. “IVF is usually reserved for beta couples having trouble conceiving. It’s rare but recently a sister clinic of ours has begun offering treatment for female alphas.” She murmured. Mabel broke out into a grin. “Thank you! Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me!”

The beta sent her a small smile. “Listen Mabel, I’m not saying this is the answer. Female alphas have tough pregnancies.”

”I know. I need to keep my expectations realistic, but all I can do is hope. Right?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Mabel appeared at the door Dipper greeted her with a hug. She had texted out of the blue to meet up. Dipper didn’t have anything planned so she and Mermando would drop in at Bill’s house. Mabel wore skinny jeans and had her hair up these days. Although, the hand-knitted sweaters showed that some of the childish Mabel still remained. She had a dusting of make up and a fresh manicure. “You look nice Mabes,” her brother commented. She smiled, settling down on the sofa. “I had a day out in town with Paz, gotta treat myself!” Dipper snorted at her antics.

The engaged couple sat opposite, it almost reminded Dipper of how they acted during the picnic. Although Mabel’s smile was firmer and Mermando didn’t have that nervous energy fluttering around him. “So what did you want to to talk to us about?” The alpha and beta traded a smile. “We got accepted for IVF!” Mabel squealed. “Our appointments on Friday.”

“Wow congratulations, that’s great sis.”

”I knew Vanessa would pull through!” Bill grinned.

Mabel pulled out a bottle of wine. “Let’s drink!” The laughter faltered.

“Aren’t you like...not supposed to do that?” Mermando murmured.

The alpha rolled her eyes. “I’m not pregnant yet! Might as well live a little before the next nine months.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning Dipper woke up on the couch with a groan. He wasn’t exactly a lightweight but a bottle of wine had soon turned into the bourbon from Bill’s drinks cabinet. He hadn’t gotten blackout drunk but last night the couch had seemed so much comfier (and closer) than the bedroom. A warm happy feeling filled his chest when he realised a sheet had been draped over him. It smelt like ginger and woodsmoke. He drifted between naps until it seemed to be a reasonable time in the morning.

Bill came padding over on the hardwood floor, glass of water in one hand and Advil in the other. “Morning sugar pine!”

The omega snorted, “New nickname? How are you even up this morning?” Bill shrugged “I guess I learnt how to hold my drink. Hell I barely get hangovers these days.”

”Lucky.”

Dipper gulped down the Advil and eyed an envelope he hadn’t noticed before. A yellow and green logo stood out from it’s corner. “What’s that?” He asked. A smile tugged at the sigma’s lips, dangling the letter above his mate’s face. “ _Well,_ it’s addressed to a certain  _mister Mason Pines_.” Dipper snickered and grabbed the envelope, quickly opening it. His eyes widened and he broke out into a grin as he read the text.

“I-I got in! I got into the uni course!” 

Things we’re looking good for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left to round off this story!


End file.
